Kingdom Hearts: Tears of War
by Red Eyed Hylian
Summary: Set hundreds of years ago, before the Keyblade War. "I feel so... Numb right now, no emotion, no heart. Is this... Death?" Slightly AU. Three best friends who have grown up on the Destiny Islands, three friends who have grown up in a city of the sky. When these six meet, their destinies will collide. The question is, will it be for better or for worse? OC story. One OC world.


**So here is one of my old stories that I wrote a long time ago. I edited it just a bit, but not too drasitcly. I hope you'll enjoy it! Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Keyblade wars. I own only the main characters, who are of course . Now onto the FanFiction.**

A gentle breeze blew throughout the Destiny Islands, waves lapped up on the shores, and three young rambuncious friends ran across their favourite island's shoreline.

The young blonde girl with wavy locks noticed a lady with long, flowing purple hair sitting upon the islet connected to the rest of the island by a wooden bridge. The small child ran up to the lady, stopping behind her.

"Hey, you. Aren't you lonely?" The blonde girl asks the lady. The lady remains unresponsive so the blonde walks around and stands in front of the purple haired lady. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Ali... I think you should leave her alone." The blonde girl's two friends run up to them.

The purple haired lady pushes her shaggy bangs away from her eyes. "Yeah, go away blondy."

"Excuse me?" Ali's eyes widen in disbelief at the lady's rude words.

"Alina just leave the lady alone." Her friend with spiky blonde hair warned.

"Kiah! Blue! You're all so mean!" Alina turns away from her two friends and the lady, crossing her arms and pouting.

The spiky haired blonde sighs. "Sorry ma'am, didn't mean to cause you any trouble or anything... Hey, what's your name? I can't call you ma'am forever, you know." The lady remains silent, so he continues. "My nickname's Blue, the silver head" Blue jerks his thumb towards the only other boy, "is Kiah, and the blonde girl is Alina, as you know."

The purple haired maiden speaks and Alina turns back towards her, uncrossing her arms. "My name is Atrum."

"Ay- trum?" Alina pronounces slowly, "I like your name, lady! It's so unique!" Alina's eyes sparkle and her smile is dazzling.

A small smile sneaks its way onto Atrum's face. She softly pats Alina's head. "Thank you, Alina. Your name... It means light." Atrum's smile grows bigger, and darker. "Your heart is full of light... You are valuable. Precious. Very, very impotant."

"Oh, um, well, thank you Atri!"

"Atri?" Atrum's smile dissapears.

"Yeah! It's your new nickname! Copyrighted by me, of course!" Alina breaks into a goofy grin. "I give all of my friends nicknames! Like those two for example: Blue, and Kai!"

"I'm Kai." The silver haired youngster said with a cheeky smile.

"And that leaves me as Blue." The blonde boy pointed to himself.

Atrum scratches the back of her head. "Odd bunch." She mutters under her breath as she stands up.

Blue looks up to the sky and sighs. "Guys, it's nighttime. We should head home."

Alina smiles sadly. "Oh... Okay. Will I see you again, Atri?" The small girl looks up to Atrum with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I know that we will meet again, my friends." And with that, Atrum left the islet, crossed the wooden bridge, and walked off into the distant shoreline.

The friends waved goodbye, knowing that the older lady wouldn't see, and they too left islet, crossed the bridge, and went over to their rowboats. They each got into their respected boats and paddled away from their beloved island.

Alina smiles to herself. "I have a feeling we will see her again. Someday..." They all reached the mainland soon enough, and they went their separate ways.

That was the night that everything changed. That was the night that not only did they recieve protectors, keyblades, and new friendships, but also the one night that when they went their seperate ways, they truly did separate.

**And there we have it! The introduction chapter to Kingdom Hearts: Tears of War. Ugh, again with the short first chapter. Anyway, yeah, I'm that person who starts a bunch of stories at the same time :P I will try to finish the stories that I start so don't worry ;)**

**Nobody Xellah**** signing off~**


End file.
